


Proud

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Brian pov, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-16
Updated: 2007-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, inspired by the fact that every time KayCeeCruz and I watch QAF 204 and Justin says to Brian, "What am I supposed to be proud of? That I got bashed and didn't die?" we scream "YES!"  Brian pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud

Yes, you sarcastic… _hurting_ … little shit. Be proud you didn’t die.

You know the strength it took to survive that fucking bat and all the hate behind it? The force of will required to fight your way out of a coma? Fight your own body, own mind? Take your life back like you have?

That’s who you are. The persistent, brave kid who refused to get out of my life, no matter what I said I wanted. And you’re still here. You beat Hobbs… doubting doctors… asshole judges…

 _Me_ … these walls… you’re still climbing.

Be fucking proud of that, Justin.  



End file.
